dr_localfandomcom-20200213-history
Villa de los Almácigos
Villa de los Almácigos is a town in the western region of the Dominican Republic. One of the three municipalities of the Santiago Rodríguez Province, is located between the Central and North mountain ranges. Etymology The name of this municipality refers to a very close stream. During the tyranny of Rafael Leonidas Trujillo , this change of name at his request, being called "Villa Generalisimo" in 1937. He regained his name when the dictator died. History In 1863, this town was a meeting point for the leaders of the Restoration War . Villa Los Almácigos was under the jurisdiction of Dajabón province, and it was not until the mid-1970s that it became part of Santiago Rodríguez as the municipal district of San Ignacio de Sabaneta . It was elevated to the municipality of Santiago Rodríguez in 1996. Geography Located in a transition zone between the humid savanna forest and the tropical rain forest forest, the municipality is characterized by a very rugged relief that includes the Central Mountain Range, slopes, humid mountains and gallery forests located in the watersheds of the Artibonito, Guayubín and Inaje rivers. The Cordillera Central is the most impressive mountain system. Here are some of the highest peaks of the Northwest Line such as the Pico Nalga de Maco with 2,000 meters above sea level ; Loma Florentino with 1,648 masl ; Cerro Cerro Frío with 1,500 meters above sea level ; Cerro Pico del Gallo with 1,301 masl and Monte de La Peonia with 1,200 masl among others. Hydrography The municipality of Los Almácigos is home to a large number of rivers, streams and canyons. The main hydrographic basins are the Guayubin and Inaje rivers, although the Artíbonito also drains part of its rugged territory. Economy The economy of Villa Los Almácigos consists of agriculture (cassava, coffee, corn, sweet potatoes, peanuts & beans), livestock for milk production, and the production of casabe. Tourism This municipality has places of great tourist attraction, although it has not yet fully exploited these valuable resources. It is one of the richest municipalities of the Northwest Line. This development has been driven in the construction of new homes and mansions in some of its urbanizations. A tour of the town center will delight any visitor, since its Central Park Olegaria Rodríguez is one of the most beautiful in the country; Our Lady of Carmen Church that is characterized by its exquisite village architecture; Mount Carmel, a magnificent hill full of green pine forests and located on the outskirts of the community; Inaje River, a beautiful resort that has waterfalls, waterfalls and crystal clear pools that invite visitors to a refreshing dip and the Guayubin River , with its refreshing waters that descend from the mountain range through pine forests and wet broadleaf forests. A visit to its impressive mountains is mandatory, where not only fresh air is breathed, but an enviable climate is enjoyed. In the epicenter of the mountains and nestled in a beautiful valley full of trees and coffee trees, is La Peonía , a rural community over 850 meters above sea level that is distinguished by its peaceful and delicious micro-climate. In La Peonía there are lush mountains and steep slopes from which spectacular waterfalls of crystalline waters saturated by the greenery and mountain freshness come off. In the surroundings and almost hidden in the center of the mountain range lie the towns of Naranjito and El Burende, which dazzle by its unique landscape with spectacular views of the Pico Nalga de Maco . Nalga de Maco is a beautiful blue mountain that can be seen from the urban center of the municipality of Los Almacigos. It has an altitude of 2,000 meters above sea level and at its top there is a unique cloud forest on the island. To access this mountain converted today into a national park since 1995 the visitor must take a trip to the community of La Peonía or El Naranjito, mountain communities located about 20 kilometers from the town. Points of interest One of its main attractions is the Olegaria Rodríguez Central Park that bears the name of the first citizen of the town. For tourists and adventurers this is an ideal place to visit as it has interesting natural attractions. In the Central Mountain Range, the Inaje River has wonderful waterfalls and some of the most spectacular spas in the Cibao. References Villa de los Almácigos https://es.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Villa_Los_Almácigos Michael Vedrine est la mejor Category:Cities and towns of DR Category:Santiago Rodriguez Province Category:DR Route 18